


Wherever You Go (I Won't Be Far to Follow)

by sleepywriter



Series: Katsudon + Dumb Ass + Spawn + Yuri = Family (Just don't tell Yuri) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: When Yuuri became pregnant, everyone expected Viktor to be hovering around the omega and cautioning him against doing anything more strenuous than breathing. And, to a certain extent, Viktor did fulfill these expectations.However, as friends and family of the pair soon realized, it wasn’t Viktor that was overly cautious with Yuuri.It was Yuri.





	

When Yuuri became pregnant, everyone expected Viktor to be hovering around the omega and cautioning him against doing anything more strenuous than breathing. And, to a certain extent, Viktor did fulfill these expectations.

However, as friends and family of the pair soon realized, it wasn’t Viktor that was overly cautious with Yuuri.

It was Yuri.

* * *

To be fair to Viktor, he tried the few first weeks to be the overprotective father-to-be. He treated Yuuri like glass the first month after they found out Yuuri was pregnant. He wouldn’t let Yuuri cook by himself (“But what if you get burned?”), walk down the stairs by himself (“But what if you fall?”), forced him to wear an extra scarf when going outside (“But what if you get cold?”), and all of the other things that overprotective fathers-to-be attempt to do.

To be fair to Yuuri, he accepted this with his usual grace until Viktor attempted for the second time to put a scarf on Yuuri. At that moment, Yuuri seriously thought about strangling his alpha with said scarf.

“Please, Yuuri, wear the scarf! What if you get cold?”

“Viktor, I love you. But it is summer, and if you try to get me to wear the scarf one more time, I will strangle you with it, and then I will run off with Chris.”

Viktor settled down after that. Yuuri was just glad he didn’t have to go through with his threat.

* * *

Yuri, at first, didn’t seem to care that Yuuri and Viktor were having a child. Besides a few derogatory comments (“Really, katsudon, I can’t believe you’re careless enough to curse the world with the spawn of Viktor.”), he ignored the fact that Yuuri was pregnant.

Everything changed once Yuuri started showing. Viktor, to the surprise of nobody, couldn’t keep his hands off of Yuuri. Yuri, to the surprise of everybody, suddenly became the overprotective alpha of everyone’s nightmares.

One day at the rink, Yuuri stretched carefully before gliding out on to the ice. He knew better than to try any jumps or tricks, but the ice was in his blood, sang to his blood, and pregnant or not, Yuuri wanted to do a lap or two (or five) around the arena. Viktor, who had long since stopped arguing with Yuuri about this (Yuuri had his doctor’s okay for now, and he was going to skate with it), was in the process of lacing up his skates and would join the pregnant omega before he even finished his first lap.

Yuri got there first. He literally screeched when he saw Yuuri alone on the ice. He launched himself over the boards and slid his way to Yuuri, who had stopped on the ice to watch the teenager. “What are you doing?!”

Yuuri looked down at the ice and then around the rink. “Umm, ice skating?”

“But you’re pregnant!”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed, what with the morning sickness and everything else.” Yuuri paused, looking over Yuri again. “Wait, where are your ice skates?”

Yuri ignored the question. “You shouldn’t be on the ice! You could fall and get hurt or die or worse!”

“Yuri, I’ve been skating for years. Longer than you’ve been alive, in fact. I’m being careful and Viktor will be here in a minute to join me, and he’ll make sure I don’t fall.”

“You think _Viktor_ can keep you safe?! _Viktor_ who can’t even-“

Tuning out the other skater (Yuri was working himself up into a good rant, and Yuuri usually just let him get it all out of his system), Yuuri noticed Viktor out of the corner of his eye. Viktor had one foot on the ice and was watching the spectacle between the two. When Viktor realized Yuuri’s attention was him, the alpha slowly smiled. It was a smile that clearly said “You could have just had me worrying over you, but noooo. You had to be independent. This, darling Yuuri, this is your reward.”

In this moment, Yuuri never hated his alpha more.

“AND NOW YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO ME. SEE, YOU’RE CLEARLY TOO MUCH OF A SPACE CADET TO BE ON THE ICE. VIKTOR, YOU ASSHOLE, COME GET YOUR HUSBAND. SERIOUSLY, WHO IS GOING TO LET THE TWO OF YOU RAISE A CHILD.”

Viktor squealed at the younger man, but did as he was told. “Yuri, you actually referred to Yuuri as my husband!”

“UGH. Whatever. Just get him off the ice before he gets hurt. I don’t want to hear either of you whine if something happens.”

Yuuri, beginning to feel a headache coming on, sighed. “I just want to do some slow laps and then I’ll leave, okay? Yuri, if you go put your ice skates on you can join me, since you don’t seem to trust Viktor.”

“Fine. But don’t move until I get back!”

Viktor and Yuuri watched as Yuri slid his way off the ice. Yuuri skated a few feet from his husband to remove the temptation of smacking him upside the head. “Just so you know, I hate you a little right now.”

Viktor hummed. “That’s nice, darling. It’s kind of cute to see him so worked up about something, isn’t it?”

“I am not cute! And, katsudon, don’t think I didn’t notice you moving!” Yuri yelled as he stepped out onto the ice.

“It was Viktor’s fault!”

“I don’t care! I told you not to move!” Yuri glided to a stop in front of the pair, making sure to spray Viktor with some chunks of ice. “Seriously, katsudon, is this how you always listen?”

Viktor nodded. “Yes. He doesn’t like to listen at all.”

“And, obviously, you’re useless.” Yuri said, gesturing to Viktor.

“Hey!”

Yuuri could see the beginnings of a plan forming behind Yuri’s eyes, and he felt afraid. However, before he could say anything, Yuri nodded decisively. “Then that settles it. I obviously need to move in with you two dumb asses to make sure that Viktor doesn’t accidentally kill you, katsudon. Or hurt the unborn spawn.”

Yuuri and Viktor watched as the angry teenager skated away, loudly making plans. Viktor turned to the Japanese man. “Do you think he realizes that he just said he’d skate with you and now he’s leaving?”

Yuri froze before he angrily skated back to the pair. “I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention! IT WAS ALL A TEST. I’m glad you were paying attention then, but don’t think you’ve gained my trust!”

Yuuri looped his arm around one of Yuri’s. “Of course, of course. Now, let’s go skating before I start to get cold.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “You get cold that easily and you were just standing here, chatting with us! You are such an idiot, katsudon! Viktor, get him a coat or two!”

As Viktor watched the two younger men skate away, he sighed. This could get interesting. However, as Yuuri turned to skate backwards (cue Yuri freaking out), Viktor caught sight of his husband’s slightly rounded stomach and Viktor couldn’t help but grin. 

“DUMB ASS, I KNOW YOU HEARD ME. GET HIM A COAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Never Ever Getting Rid of Me" from the Broadway musical Waitress.
> 
> I... haven't written a fanfic in 2 years. So please, leave a comment telling me if this was good/bad/whatever. Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> If you want to chat about YOI and cats and whatever else catches my attention, feel free to find me on tumblr as [crazyblondefangirl](http://crazyblondefangirl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
